Becoming Famous
by NickkyA123
Summary: Trish gets Austin a shot to perform on Shake It Up Chicago. he brings Trish, Ally, and Dez along with him to Chicago. There he meets dancers on the show, along with Cece and Rocky. He starts to have feelings for someone and everything goes crazy leaving a lot of people angry and jealous. Pairings: Rocky/Logan Cece/Gunther Ty/Tinka Georgia/Jeremy Austin/Ally Deuce/Dina & Dez/Trish
1. Chapter 1: Great news

I don't own Shake It Up or Austin and Ally but I own my FanFiction account and my ideas so I hope you enjoy them!

(AUSTIN POV)

"Austin we did it!" Trish says as she comes running in. Me and Ally were just working on another one of our amazing songs. Okay, we were working on another one of Ally's famous songs. She was so talented; I wish she didn't have stage fright so she could perform with me.

"We did what exactly?" Ally asked.

"We… actually I mean I, got Austin a gig to dance and sing on Shake It Up Chicago!" Trish exclaimed.

"That's great Trish!" I yelled, "Umm... whats Shake It Up Chicago?"

"What?!" Ally said standing up, "You don't know what Shake It Up is? It's like one of the bet dance/ singing shows ever?!"

"Cool!" I said, "Do we all get to go?"

"Yes, me, you, Ally, and unfortunately… Dez," Trish said.

"Did I just hear my name?" Dez asked as he walked in.

"Yup, Trish was just telling us how Austin here got a dancing and singing gig on Shake It Up Chicago!" Ally said.

"Awesome!" Dez said and gave me a fist bump.

"When do I get to be on Shake It Up?" I asked Trish.

"Next Saturday!" She said while holding up the plane tickets.

"We better get packing!" Ally said.

(CECE POV)

Me and Rocky were practicing our dance moves along with the other dancers before the show. When our host Ty Blue, which is Rockys brother, comes in.

"I have an announcement," He said and we all stopped dancing to pay attention, "We will be having a very special guest star on next week's show."

"Who? Who? Who?" I squealed jumping up and down. I just love it when we have really famous guest stars on the show. Especially the one time we had Carley Rae Jepson sing.

"Austin Moon and a few of his friends will be-"

"AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, "Austin Moon will be coming here?!"

"Yes Cece, and calm down," Ty said, "We want to act like professionals when he's here. But ladies, before he gets here you can scream all you want."

"AHHHHH!" All the girls squealed with excitement, while all the guys just rolled their eyes.

"Hey, I heard Austin was bringing his hot friend Ally!" One of the guys shouted. Then all the guys started cheering as well.

"It sounds like a bunch of chimps in here," Ty mumbled to himself as he walked away.

(ALLYS POV)

Were only one day away from flying to Chicago now, and to tell you the truth im not really excited. I mean you're probably thinking why wouldn't I be? And I should be ecstatic I'm getting to live my dream! And all the crap, but here's the deal. I developed a major crush on Austin a few days ago. Like really major, and nobody knows but Trish. Im worried if I tell him it will make our friendship awkward, especially if he doesn't like me back in that way. And now Austin's all excited to go to Chicago because he saw some hot redhead girl and another hot dark girl dancing on the show together that he wants to meet.

"I really can't wait to meet girls!" Austin said.

"We know, we heard you the first time," Trish said while giving me a look of sympathy. But I just nodded and acted like it wasn't bothering me.

"Ever sense I watched that episode and saw those two girls I-"

"Yeah we get it Austin, Like I said we heard you the first time!" Trish shouted.

"Woah, Trish im sorry calm down," Austin said. Then Trish stormed out of the room. Just me and Austin were left.

"Wow she's in a bad mood. She hella overreacted," Austin said while giving me a look telling me to agree with him.

"Well," I said, "You may have mentioned wanting to meet girls a little too much." I used my thumb and index finger up a little bit apart to show what I meant.

"Yeah, well why would it bother her, it's not like she has feeling for me does she?" Austin said while letting out a little snort.

"No she doesn't feel that way about you trust me," I said, "But she may have just gotten a little annoyed that's all, you know how Trish is."

"Yeah I guess you're right," Austin said giving me a warm smile. I loved when he smiled at me that way. It made me feel like it was just me and him, and there was nothing else going on in the world. No problems, no drama, no girls from shake it up, nothing.

"Well we better get going," Austin said while grabbing mine and his bags.

"Where are we going we aren't leaving till tomorrow?" I asked.

"Trish and I decided all four of us would stay in a hotel tonight and celebrate, then go to the airport form the hotel tomorrow."

"Okay, im in," I said grabbing my car keys and purse and followed Austin out the door.

(ROCKY POV)

Me and Cece were at the mall going shopping for new outfits. We wanted to look super cute for when Austin arrived.

"What about this?" Cece asked wearing a white shirt with a pink high-low skirt and a brown belt.

"It looks beautiful Cece, you should definitely get it!" I said.

"Okay," She said admiring her outfit, "What do you got?"

"What about this?" I asked. I was wearing a short sleeved denim button up shirt tucked in to a floral flowy skirt that stopped about mid thigh and a brown belt.

"Oh my god Rocky get it!" She squealed.

"All right, all right I'll get it," I said. I really did like this outfit. "I'll get it as long as we can go somewhere to eat after this im starving."

"You got it!" Cece said as we walked back into our dressing rooms to put back on our regular clothes. We walked over to the cashier and bought our clothes.

"Where do you want to eat Cece?" I asked.

"How about that new place over there?" She asked, while pointing to a new restaurant.

"Bob's Kabobs," I said while reading the sign, "That doesn't sound like a vegetarian friendly place."

"Oh it will be fine Rocky, besides my mom said Jeremy's son works there so we may be able to get a discount or something." Cece said while skipping ahead of me over there. Jeremy was Cece's moms' fiancé. So I guess we may be able to give the place a shot. Besides I didn't have much money left and I was really hungry.

"Cece wait up!" I called as I ran after her.

(AUSTINS POV)

Ally and I were on our way over to the hotel Trish booked for us to sat yin tonight. Trish and Dez were already there waiting for us.

"So Ally," I said trying to break the silence. We've been in the car for around twenty minutes and neither of us has said a word.

"So Austin," She said back.

"Are you excited to meet any new guys in Chicago?" I asked trying to make conversation. To tell you the truth I didn't want Ally to get a boyfriend for some reason.

"No," She said.

"Why not?" I asked in shock. I was so sure she'd be excited to start fresh and meet someone in Chicago.

"Because, I don't know I don't want a long distance relationship," She said, "And I don't just want to go to Chicago and have a week fling either."

"That makes sense," I said. Actually that made a lot of sense. It's not like we were moving to Chicago. What was I thinking being so obsessed with those other girls? It's not like those relationships would last…

"Were here!" Ally said interrupting my thoughts. She pulled into and empty spot in the parking garage. We grabbed our things from the trunk of her car and went to our hotel room.

"What room are we again?" I asked.

"Trish said just to walk straight up to room 206."

"So second floor?" I asked Ally.

"Yes," She said. We got into the elevator and luckily there was no one else in there. The elevator was so small me and Ally were cramped with just the two of us. _Ding._ The elevator stopped and we got out on the second floor. We walked over to room 206 and I banged on the door.

Trish answered, "Hey guys! You're finally here! I thought It was just going to be me and Dez in here all night… what a scary thought."

Ally giggled, "Whatever Trish."Ally threw her bags down in one of the rooms.

"What are the sleeping arrangements?" I asked while looking around. The hotel was nice, there was two bedroom with one king sized bed in each, and one bathroom. There was also a big kitchen and living room.

"Well, me and Ally can share one room, and you and Dez can share another." Trish said.

"Eww, im not sleeping with Dez that's gay!" I said, "No offense Dez…"

"None taken," He said.

"Well then Dez can sleep on the couch," Trish said.

"Why do I have to get the couch?" Dez complained.

"Because I don't like you!" Trish said.

"Fair enough," Dez said, and he turned back around the continue watching TV.

"Well what do you want to do?" I asked.

"I thought you'd never ask," Trish said with a smile. She pulled out four huge bottles of vodka from her purse.

"Wow Trish, a whole bottle for each of us?" Ally said.

"Yup!" Trish exclaimed, "Let the fun begin!"

(ROCKYS POV)

It was my turn to get the food, so as Cece was waiting at our table I was standing in line. I was looking at the menu as I was waiting and they thankfully had vegetarian kabobs. It was finally my turn to order and I walked up to the guy working the counter. He was cute. He had long brown hair and brown eyes.

"So what would you like?" He asked.

"I'll have a number 2 and number 9," I said.

"Lemmie guess, the vegetarian one's for you?" He asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I asked.

"You just seem like that type of girl," He said with a wink. Then he handed the paper with my order on it to one of the chefs in the back.

"I'll deliver this to your table when its ready," He said.

"Okay, thank you… Logan."I said while reading his name tag.

"That's me," He said. Then I smiled and walked back to my table.

"What took you so long?"Cece asked.

"Sorry I was talking to the guy working the counter," I told her.

"Ooo, was he cute?" She asked.

"I think he was," I said.

"Where is he I wanna see?!" Cece squealed. Man this girl was obsessed with boys.

"He'll be bringing our food over when it's ready," I said.

"Aw Rocky he likes you!" Cece said.

"What? How can you tell?" I asked.

"Because everyone has to go pick up their food when it's done," She explained, "And he decided to bring yours to you."

"You don't know he likes me," I said. I could feel myself starting to blush, "He could just be a gentleman."

"Whatevs," Cece said with a wink.

"Here you go ladies- Cece?!" Logan said.

"Logan?!"Cece said shocked.

"You two know each other?"I asked.

"Rocky," Cece said, "Meet my stepbrother."


	2. Chapter 2: Losing my mind

(ROCKYS POV)

"Well isn't this a wonderful surprise," I said a little nervous.

"Yeah, it's fantastic," Cece said sarcastically.

"So…" I said while rocking back and forth.

"Rocky," Cece said, "Can I talk to you over there for a minute?"

"Yeah, I think I'd rather stay-" I started to say but she pulled my arm dragging me away.

"Girl what are you thinking!" Cece said while slapping me in the face.

"Cece Oww!" I yelled, "And it's not like I knew he was your brother at the time!" I said quieter.

"You're right Rocky sorry," Cece said. Then she hit me in the face again.

"What?!" I said.

"Dude he's my stepbrother for crying out loud!"

"Technically he's not your stepbrother yet," I said while stamping my foot.

"I don't care; you know how much I hate him!" She said. I recalled all the stories about them arguing and humiliating each other.

"Rocky I forbid you to like him!" She said.

"Excuse me?" I said, "You can't forbid me to do anything."

Cece raised an eyebrow, "If you were really my friend you wouldn't date someone I hate!" "Hey that rhymed," Cece said smiling, "Back to seriousness."

"Cece, just a minute ago you were happy for me," I said.

"That was before I knew you liked my stepbrother! And I forbid you to date him!"

"Umm last I checked… You're not my boss!" I shouted.

"Well then you're not my friend!" Cece shouted.

"Fine!" I said. Then we both went to the table and grabbed our purses.

"Fine!" We both shouted again. Then Cece stormed away.

"Wow, that was bad," Logan said.

"Oh you heard that?" I asked.

"Rocky, just because you and Cece walk five feet away doesn't mean I can't hear you."

"Ohh…" I said. Then I sat down and rested my elbow on the table and my head in the palm of my hand.

"Hey Rocky," Logan said while sitting down, "Thanks for sticking up for me there."

"No problem," I said while a little smile, "I don't think you're as bad as Cece says you are." Then I got up and walked to my car. I wonder how Cece got home because I drove both of us here.

(CECE POV)

Ughh! I was so mad at Rocky right now I couldn't believe she said that. And I also couldn't believe I walked away without a ride home. How stupid am I? I was so lost in my thought I didn't realize how fast I was walking. Then I slammed into someone and we both fell to the ground.

"Im so sorry," I said. Then I looked up. "Oh it's just you Gunther," I said while we helped each other up.

"Whats up with you bay-bee?" He asked with a charming smile.

Okay, now here's the deal. I have known Gunther sense like elementary school and ever sense I laid eyes on him I had this major crush. And I mean MAJOR. But I didn't know how to act around him at that age and I did something to him, I honestly don't remember what, and know we always fight and humiliate each other. Sort of like me and Logan's relationship, except there's one difference. I _like_ Gunther.

"Oh, sorry just had a lot on my mind."I said while looking down. I rrally didn't know how to talk to this guy.

"Well that's unusual," Gunther said with a smirk, "Where's your other half, Rocky?"

"I don't want to talk about _her_," I said with an attitude.

"Woah what happened?" He asked. And he actually seemed like he cared.

"Why would I tell you, were not even friends?" I asked.

"Were not?" Gunther said. He actually seemed upset.

"Wait," I said, "You actually thought we were friends?" I asked.

"No!" he said, "Of course not! Now are you going to tell me what happened or not?"

"I don't think I'm ready to talk about it," I said.

"Well okay, have it your way," he said as he started getting up.

"Wait Gunther!" I said as I also stood up. He turned to look at me. "Can I get a ride home?"

Gunther laughed, "You actually think I would give you a ride home?"

"Please?" I pleaded.

"Okay fine," He said, "Come on." Then I followed him out to his car.

(AUSTINS POV)

"Wow Trish," I said, "Vodka. Really?"

"What," She said, "I want to celebrate and champagne cost way too much."

Ally giggled. "Whatever Trish, im in," She said and took a bottle.

"Wow Ally," I said.

"What?" She asked.

"I just didn't think you were that type of girl."

"Hmm," She said, "You don't know me." She smiled and winked at me while she opened her bottle.

"Now we're talking!" said Trish. We all grabbed a bottle and started drinking.

"Let's play a game!" Dez said.

"Yes!" Ally squealed, "What game do you guys want to play?"

"Truth or dare?" Trish suggested.

"I don't know," I said, "That never really turns out well."

"Austin were drunk who cares?!" Trish said. We all sat down in a circle.

"Who goes first?" I said.

"I will!" Dez said, "Austin truth or dare?"

"Hmm…" I said, "Well whatever, Dare!

"I dare you to sleep with Trish tonight."

"What!" Me and Trish screamed.

"No not like that," Dez said, "Just lay in the same bed together."

"Oh thank god," I said, "Anyways, my turn. Trish truth or dare?"

"Dun, dare," She said.

"I dare you to not talk the rest of the game, and if you do, for every word you say you have to…. Make out with Dez for a minute." I said.

"What!" She said.

"That one minute go," I said while looking at my watch. She slowly walked over to Dez and they made out for one minute.

"That was… disgusting!" Trish screamed, "I'm gonna get you for that Austin!"

"So Ally," Trish said, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Ally said.

"Ally don't be such a wuss," Trish said.

"Okay fine dare," Ally said.

"I dare you to kiss Austin for 30 seconds," Trish said.

"Trish…" Ally said.

"It's just a game Ally don't worry," Trish said with a grin. It was kind of an evil grin and it really creeped me out.

Ally walked over to me and sat next to me. "Let's get this over with?" She said. I nodded and then we leaned in and kissed. We kissed and I didn't want to let go.

"Okay that's 30 seconds," Trish said.

Ally pulled away. She started to go back to her spot in the circle but I pulled her closer.

"Austin what are you-" Ally started. But I cut her off by pulling her back into a kiss. I kissed her for 30 more seconds.

"Austin," Trish said with a smile when we pulled apart.

"Uh sorry Ally I don't know what came over me. It will _never_ happen again. Besides, I was drunk." I said quickly.

"Ya don't worry about it, its okay Austin." Ally said.

"I think that's enough truth or dare for now," Trish said. We all agreed.

Me and Dez went into one of the rooms to get changed and the girls went into the other.

"Dude what was that?" Dez asked me when we got into the room.

"I don't know," I said. And to tell you the truth I really didn't.

"Well I do," Dez said, "You obviously like Ally."

"No I don't!" I said. When I was done changing I got into bed with Trish because of that stupid dare. We decided not to talk or look at each other that night which was okay with me. It was bad enough having to share a bed with her.

So all that was left to do was think. I was thinking about what happened. The more I thought the more I realized I did like Ally. I mean, she was beautiful. But I couldn't like her, no way. Besides she probably doesn't have feelings for me anyways and I was about to go meet hot new girls in Chicago. I wont let anything get in my way from ruining this trip. Not my feelings for Ally and you know what? I won't even let Ally get in the way.


	3. Chapter 3: Realization

(CECE POV)

Okay, I think I would have rather walked home than gotten a ride from Gunther. It was the most awkward thing that's ever happened to me. We said absolutely nothing and we kept changing the radio beck and forth, and glared at each other. Im just glad im home. And im even more glad that Austin is going to be here tomorrow! Im seriously so excited, I need to share this with somebody. I picked up my phone to call Rocky, and then I remembered were not friends anymore.

And it's funny, because I thought our friendship would end, if and only if, one of us was lesbian and tried to get at the other. Cause that would just be toats awkward. Almost as awkward as my ride with Gunther.

"Cece!" Flynn called to me from the living room, "Get your butt out here! Someone is here to see you!"

Rocky?! I really hoped it was her and she had a good apology for me. "Im coming!" I said. I got off my bed and walked into the living room.

"Gunther?" I said, "What are you doing here?"

"Cece," He said, and then he motioned for Flynn to leave, "We need to talk." Flynn left the room and Gunther and I sat down on the couch.

"Umm Gunther, is everything alright?" I asked, "If this is about when I kept turning the radio to contagious love im sorry, I didn't know it bugged you that much."

"No, wait? What the heck why would you even bring that up? Anyways…" Gunther paused.

"Okay Gunther if your not ready to say it then I have things I need to be doing."

"Your right, Cece, I can't say it," Gunther said, "So I'll show you. He put one hand on each of my cheeks then pulled me in. He put his lips with mine and started kissing me passionately. I put my hands around his neck and he slid his hands down my body to me waist.

"Gunther," I said pushing him off me.

"What?" He asked.

"I-I- I cant."

"Why not?" Gunther asked with a depressed expression on his face.

"Well Austin Moons coming to-"

"Are you serious?!" Gunther said standing up, "You seriously think someone as famous as him would want _you_?"

"What are you saying?" I said.

"im saying, that you act like a spoiled cake face brat who only cares about boys and clothes. And mostly yourself! I mean, you ended your relationship with your best friend for your own selfish reasons!"Gunther stopped and stared at me. I felt a tear falling down my cheek.

"And to think I came in here, someone who actually likes you, and you kiss me, lead me on, then tell me no cause you have a one in a million chance of getting with someone famous! He's only going to be here for a week and you think he'll really be committed to a long distance relationship?! I think not!" Gunther shouted.

Tears were flooding out of my eyes. "Why are you yelling at me?" I cried.

Gunther stared at me and said nothing for a little bit. "Because I'm right Cece!"

"How do you know your right?!" I asked.

"If I'm not," Gunther said, "Then why are you crying?" And with that he stormed out of my apartment and slammed the door. I put my face in my hands and cried even harder. I knew he was right. Especially with me ending my friendship with Rocky. I needed to call her to make up.

I picked up my phone and dialed her number. No answer. I tried again. No answer. I got mad and threw my phone across the room. It hit the wall and broke, and I cried even harder.

(ALLY POV)

Things got pretty intense with me and Austin during truth or dare and now he's avoiding me. I mean I really enjoyed the kiss but I guess he didn't. We were in the hotel packing up our things and loading them into the back of my car.

"Everyone ready?" I asked as I plopped into the driver's seat of my car.

"All clear," Trish said. Then we all got into my car and started to drive to the airport. There was no talking because Trish was listening to her Ipod, drifting off, and Dez was playing some game on his phone. And Austin just sat in the passenger's seat, right next to me with his arms crossed staring straight ahead. I decided if we were to make conversation I would have to make the first move.

"So you excited Austin?" I asked. No response he just looked forward.

"Austin? Austin?" I waved my hand over his face. He looked at me expressionless and then looked back forward.

I slammed on the breaks and everyone jerked forward.

"What was that for?!" Dez asked.

"Austin!" I said. He turned to look at me. "What did I do to you?" He still just stared.

"Austin?!" I shouted, "Okay you know what? Im done. Im totally done. I did nothing to you, absolutely nothing! And if this is about last night, well news flash! You kissed me longer, not me kiss you. So this isn't my fault and I don't know why you're ignoring me. And you make me feel like you hated kissing me so much you never want to talk to me again!And that makes me feel terrible and insecure. Were supposed to be partners. Hell with it, were supposed to be friends! But I guess life is full of disappointments." I felt a tear fall down my cheek, "And im fucking done! Were getting through this bullshit of a trip and when we get back were through. You have been avoiding me all this morning and giving me dirty looks. If you aren't going to talk to me, then im not going to talk to you!"

My cheeks were filled with tears by now. I looked at Austin and he looked hurt. Maybe I had been too hard? Well you know what? I'm sticking with my word cause im pretty pissed right now. I slammed on the gass and got back onto the main road. There was silence the rest of the way to the airport.

(ROCKY POV)

I was hanging out with my friends Deuce and Dina today. It was a little awkward because I was kinda third wheeling. Okay, I was totally third wheeling. It was never this awkward before because I had Cece to hang with, but were apparently not friends anymore.

We were at the mall and I was helping them pick out their outfits for prom. I would be more excited if I had someone to go with. See, the plan was Cece and I were going to try to get Austin and whoever failed the other would help find a hot date. But I guess that wasn't happening anymore.

"Hey Rocky what do you think?" Dina asked while looking at a suit for Deuce.

"It would look beautiful on you Dina," I said while not really paying attention.

"Rocky," Dina said while sitting on the bench next to me, "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing," I said but Dina knew me to well, "I just miss Cece and I know it was my fault for what happened."

"Well why don't you tell her that?" Dina asked.

"I don't know," I said, "You know what Dina? I got to go. I need to make up with my best friend!"

Dina just nodded and I got up and ran to the center of the mall by the water fountain. That's where you could get the best reception. I pulled out my phone to call Cece, and just as I was about to dial I saw she was calling me. I tried to flip open my phone but it flew out of my hands and right into the fountain. After a few seconds the screen went black.

"Fuck!" I yelled as I reached into the fountain.

"That's probably not a good idea," a voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw it was Logan.

"What was so important anyways?" He asked. I just looked at him and wrapped my arms around him to give him a huge hug.

"Woah," He said, but he put his arms around me and pulled me close.

"It's going to be okay Rocky," He said. I looked at him and nodded. He gave me a warm smile. I just stared into his chocolate brown eyes. I saw my reflection through them and saw how terrible I was so embarrassing, my cheeks flushed.

Logan took one of his arms from around my back and put it to my chin. He lifted my head up so we were eye level. "Rocky, everything's fine," He said then he pulled me in for a passionate kiss. I was surprised at first but I kissed back. We pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes for a minute and then I pulled him back in for a hug.

This time he moved his hands to down around my waist, but I didn't mind. This was a perfect moment. Then I remembered I was trying to make up with Cece and doing this would make things a hundred times worse.

I quickly pulled myself off of Logan. "Hey I got to go, but I'll see you later. Call me okay?"I said. He tilted his head towards the fountain and gave me a smile.

"Oh ya," I said, "I'll visit you at work sometime then." I quickly walked away and we waved goodbye to each other. I couldn't get this smile off my face. I went out to my car and started to drive to me and Cece's apartment complex. Who cares about Austin? I thought, I got Logan.


	4. Chapter 4: Ever made a mistake?

(AUSTIN POV)

I felt bad for Ally, I mean maybe I didn't have the right to ignore her, but then she just slammed on the breaks and went all ballistic on me! I really did feel bad and what she said just made me feel like a dick. There was complete silence in the car for the rest of the way to the airport.

"Were here!" Trish squealed, "Thank god cause you guys were killing me with your silence."

"Ya that was pretty awkward," Dez agreed. Me and Ally just glared at each other before getting out of the car.

We were all surrounding the trunk of her car pulling out bags then handing them to the right person.

"Who's is this?" Ally asked holding up a navy blue duffel bag.

"Oh that's mine," I said reaching my hand out for it.

"Oops," Ally said as she let go of my bag and watched it hit the ground. I looked up at her quizzically and she gave me a devilish smile. Oh this is so on.

(CECE POV)

A few minutes after Gunther left I heard a knock on my door.

"Go away Gunther!"I screamed and threw a pillow at the door.

"Gunther?" Rocky questioned from the other side of the door.

"Rocky?" I asked, "Rocky!" I got up and ran to the door and flung it opened.

"Cece," She began but I cut her off.

"Rocky! Im so sorry this is my entire fault. I didn't want you to like Logan because I didn't and it was all for my selfish reasons, and im sorry I hope you can forgive me."

"Cece! Of course I can forgive you! I came over here to apologize to you!" Rocky said while she gave me a hug.

"So this means I can like Logan now?"Rocky asked with a hopeful expression on her face.

"No," I said with a stern look. Rockys expression fell into a sad one and she looked down at her feet. "Don't worry im going to hook you up with someone better!" I exclaimed.

"Who?" She asked still looking down and she seemed very doubtful.

"Austin Moon of course!" I squealed.

(TRISH POV)

Okay something was seriously wrong with Austin and Ally. They kept glaring at each other and 'accidentally' spilling each other's drinks or dropping each other's bags. This was really getting on my nerves and I could tell Dez was uncomfortable to. Not that I really cared I just needed to support my argument.

"Ally," I said and Ally looked up from her book at me. "Can we go to the restroom, I have to go bad."

"Oh me to!" said Dez while standing up, "We can go together."

"Dez sit down," I said while giving him a stern look. "Come on Ally please?" I asked.

"Ok, fine," She said. She was about to put her book down on the chair but she decided she shouldn't in case Austin might do something to it while we were gone.

We were on our way to the bathroom and I had to ask. "Ally what the heck is going on with you and Austin?! Your driving us crazy!"

Ally stared at me with a thoughtful expression on her face. "I dunno," She said, "He just made me really mad by ignoring me, so I yelled at him…"

"Ya I was there for that part," I said, "But why are you even doing this or caring if he was ignoring you?"

"Trish," I said while gripping her arm, "You know I like him."

"Why?!"I exclaimed, "He's such a jerk and never respects you!" I looked around, "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure, anything Trish," Ally said.

"The gig for Shake It Up isn't only expecting Austin to perform." I said.

"What!?" Ally said, "Who else is performing? Taylor Swift?!" She squealed.

"No," I rolled my eyes, "You."

Ally froze in her tracks. "Me?" She said with a whisper, "Trish how could you? You know I have stage fright! I could never go on a stage and perform live in front of millions of viewers."

"I thought this would be good for you." I said, "So you and Austin better straighten things out cause if we can spot tension on you when you to are sitting down, who knows what tension you will bring to that stage." I said and put my manager face on.

"Trish," Ally said, "I just don't think I will be able to do this." Ally's face got an even more worried expression. Then she started to turn green. Thank god we were at the bathrooms now or she would have vomited all over the floor.

"Flight 3.30A leaving for Chicago, Illinois boards in 10 minutes in gate 7," Said a woman's voice over the intercom.

"We better go," I said, "Were two gates away," I grabbed Ally's arm and we ran back towards gate seven.

(GUNTHER POV)

I felt really bad about being so mean to Cece, but I needed to tell her that, it's what she needed to hear. I kept telling that to myself as I was going down the elevator in her apartment. So couldn't go on thinking she would get with someone like Austin Moon. I mean, Cece was pretty but she wasn't that pretty. I mean her friend Rocky she was another story. She could probably get Austin if she wanted to.

_Ding._ The elevator stopped on the ground floor and as I walked out Rocky walked in. We waved at each other, and then I walked out the front doors of the complex.

Tinka was filing her nails and waiting in the car for me.

"Gunther you called me 10 minutes ago to come pick you up and I've been waiting here for five," Tinka said sharply. She has a very tight and well planned schedule for everyday of the week for at least two weeks.

"Im sorry Tinka-bell," I said, "I had some unfinished business I needed to take care of."

"Well okay," Tinka said not really forgiving me, "Lets just get home."

"Okay," I said. I pulled out my phone and wanted to text Cece to tell he I was sorry. Then I remembered she was a girl and that she probably needed like a week to cool off. I locked my phone and put it in my back pocket with a sad look on my face.

Apparently Tinka noticed because she said, "Gunther, whats troubling you?"

"Tinka?"I said.

"Yes brother twin?" She said.

"Have you every made a terrible mistake, that cost you, I don't know, the person you love?"


	5. Chapter 5: Arrived

(ALLY)

We were on the most boring plane ride I have ever been on. Nobody on the whole plane was talking. Like whats up with that?! And worst of all I was in the middle of Austin and Dez. Im seriously going to kill Trish for getting me this ticket. Dez was fast asleep but Austin was awake staring out the window lost in thought.

"So Austin?" I said trying to make conversation. But he just stared out the window. Great I thought.

"Ally?" Austin asked.

"Yes?"

"Have you ever been in love?" He asked.

"What?" I asked with shock.

"Have you ever been, you know, in love?"

"I don't know," I said, "Why?"

"Because im trying to figure out if im in love," Austin said.

"Well who do you think you're in love with?"I asked, "Kira?" Kira was his most recent girlfriend. They were going out for about two years and were pretty serious when all of a sudden she broke up with him.

"Umm… yeah," He said a little queasy.

"Well," I said, "Do you get butterflies in your stomach when your around her?" He nods. "Does your heart beat faster the closer you get to her and your knees buckle when she talks to you?"

"Yes," He says leaning in a little closer to me.

"Do you feel like if you don't grab on to them then you will float away ? And that it wouldn't matter if there was nothing left on earth except you two because she's the thing that makes you the most happy? And when your close to her the rest of the world melts away and that you don't care what happens as long as you can hold her hand."

"Yes!"Austin says.

"Then you're definitely in love with Kira," I say feeling my heart sink at this news.

"Ally," Austin says, "I wasn't talking about Kira."

"What?" I said, quickly jolting my head towards him.

"I was talking about- about"

"About who Austin?"

"I was talking about-"

"All passengers prepare for landing the in the Chicago, Illinois airport." The flight attendant said.

"So Austin what were you saying?" I asked.

"Nothing," He said and turned his head to look back out the window.

(TINKA)

"Gunther," I said, "What happened?"

"I may have said some things to Cece I didn't mean because I was jealous." Gunther told me.

"Oh Gunther, im sorry," I said. My poor brother. "Who were you jealous of?"

"That stupid singer Austin Moon," He said.

"Ughh, he's so hot!" I squealed.

"Not helping," Gunther said.

"Im sorry," I said, "Well did you tell her why you said those things?"

"No, I figured she needed time to cool off," Gunther said.

"No!" I said, "You never let a girl think when she's mad!"

"Okay, okay," He said, "I'll call her when we get home."

"That a boy Gunther," I said with a smile. A few minutes later we pulled into our driveway and Gunther ran inside.

(AUSTIN POV)

I can't believe I almost told Ally that I was in love with her. What was I thinking? Thank god we just landed because I didn't want to sit next to her on the plane anymore.

"What hotel are we at?" I asked Trish.

"Hampton at 33 W Illinois ST," Trish said while looking at a map.

"Well you guys get our bags I'll go get a rental car," Ally said as she walked out of the building.

"Were finally here!" Dez said, "Ugh my legs feel like jelly."

"They always feel like that Dez," I said. Then we grabbed all our bags and waited for Ally outside. She drove up in a silver Honda civic. Trish got in the passenger seat while me and Dez put all of our bags into the trunk. Then we got in the back. It took us an hour to get to our hotel because Trish doesn't know how to read a map, yet she tried to use it anyways.

When we finally got there Ally and Trish went up to the front desk to get our keys. We didn't know what our room looked like or what number it was because Shake It Up paid for it. Hopefully it was nice.

"Here you go room 406," The employee said handing us our key.

"Come on guys lets go check out our room," Ally said and we all followed her to our room. We opened it and looked inside. You walked into a living room/ kitchen. Then branched off a hallway with four bedrooms with king size beds. And each bedroom had its own bathroom and closet. There was also a 50 in flat screen tv in the living room. We each picked out rooms and got all our things organized.

Me and Dez were sitting on the couch when the girls came out in there bikinis. "What are you guys doing?" Dez asked. And I could see him checking out Trish.

"Going to the pool," Trish said, "Later loser, later Austin!"

"Bye Trish, bye Ally!" I said. Ally smiled and waved to me before following Trish out of the room.

"Dude," I said punching Dez in the shoulder.

"Owh, what?" Dez asked.

"Don't think I didn't see you checking out Trish," I said.

"What? Pshh, no!" Dez said quickly.

"Dez," I said slowly and stared at him.

"Okay fine!" Dez said, "Maybe I like Trish a little bit!" Then I burst out laughing.

"Whats wrong with that?" Dez asked getting angry.

"Woah Dez sorry, don't get mad," I said, "It's just why would you like her if she's always so mean to you and never respects you?"

"Dude, have you seen her in a bikini?" Dez said. Then we both started laughing.

(ROCKY POV)

"Cece," I said, "I don't know if I want to be with Austin."

"What? Why?" Cece asked me looking puzzled.

"I may have met someone else," I said.

"Who?! Oh my god Rocky you have to tell me!" She squealed while jumping up and down.

"I wil when the time is right Cece," I said.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"Never mind," I said, "Why don't we hook you up with Austin? Besides you guys look way cuter together than me and he would."

"Hmm" Cece said while looking in the mirror, "We would wouldn't we?"

"Definitely," I said with a smile.

"Great," Cece said, "I don't care what Gunther says I can be with Austin if I want to?"

"Cece," I said, "What did Gunther say?" She told me everything that happened between them. I felt so sorry for her.

"Come on, Cece," I said.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"It's a surprise," I said with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6: Hotel Occupied

Thanks for all the reviews guys! I just want to let you know i read them and appreciate your feed back! Sorry i took to long to tell you guys!

* * *

(GUNTHER POV)

I ran up to my bedroom and picked up my phone to call Cece. I called her about four times. It rang about twice and then stopped so I knew she was trying to avoid me. I decided to just leave it alone for now because she definitely didn't want to see me. She probably hated me. I felt a tear fall down my cheek at the thought of this. Maybe she did belong with Austin, I mean, I am obviously not good enough.

I locked myself in my room with a carton of strawberry ice cream and the proposal movie. Around halfway through my second time watching the movie I heard someone banging on the door.

"Go away!" I said.

"Gunther let me in or I will rip the utters off your cow!" Tinka yelled.

"Okay, okay," I said and unlocked the door. Tink walked in and looked at me up and down with disgust. I was wearing navy blue pajama pants with a white t-shirt and my hair looked like a mess.

"Gunther, are you serious," Tinka said.

"What?" I asked.

"Gunther," Tinka said, "You are a boy so 1) you don't eat your problems away that's more of a girl thing, 2) you don't lay in bed and watch the same movie over and over in your pajamas, and 3) I have never seen you neglect your hair! Im worried about you!"

"Tinka I just-"

"Tell Cece how you feel," Tinka said.

"I can't get a hold of her and I don't even know where she is," I grumbled.

"Thanks to me and Rocky you do!" Tinka said while holding up her phone with a smile.

I grinned bak, "What are we waiting for!" I asked standing up.

"You to look presentable," Tinka said.

(ALLY POV)

Me and Trish were in my bedroom putting on our swimsuits.

"Ally," Trish said while holding up a black bikini with red lace over it, "You have to wear this."

"Trish that is the trashiest bikini I have ever seen. I've seen Victoria's Secret models dress more conservative than that." I said.

"But I want you to catch Austin's eye if you know what im saying," Trish said with a smile.

"Trish no," I said, "I don't want Austin to like me in that way."

"Liar!" Trish said while throwing a pillow at me.

"You bitch!" I said while throwing a pillow back at her. We laughed and then put on our bikinis. I put on the lace one because Trish through it out the window and it landed in a pile of mud. Dick move right? Trish put on a multi-colored purple bikini.

"Lets go to the pool!" Trish said excitedly.

"Trish, where is the pool?" I asked.

"I dunno," Trish said, "But we'll find it." We laughed and walked out into the living room to say bye to the boys. We were saying goodbye to each other when I think I noticed Dez checking Trish out. I followed her out the door then stopped her after we were a few yards past our room.

"So Trish , how do you feel about Dez?" I asked.

"Ew, why the hell are you asking," Trish said.

"He was totally checking you out in that bikini," I said.

"He was!?" Trish said, "I mean… ewww."

"Trish just admit you like him," I said. Then we say two boys walking toward us the hall.

"Well I think I-," Trish started but then we sat the two boys walking toward us and they were both totally hot.

"Hey girls," a tan handsome boy with chocolate brown hair said to us.

"I think I forgot what I was going to say!" Trish said staring dreamily at the boys.

"Hey im Dallas," The tan guy said, "And this is Trent." He pointed to the guy he was with. He was black with dark hair and also very cute.

"Hey Trent," Trish said dreamily, "Im Trish and this is my friend Ally."

"You girls going to the pool?" Trent asked while looking at us in our bikinis.

"Yes we are," I said.

"Well so are we," Dallas said, "And the pools that way."He said pointing in the direction we came from.

"Oh we knew that," Trish said and we all walked to the pool together.

(ROCKY POV)

"Rocky where are we going?" Cece asked me for the billionth time.

"Like I told you it's a surprise!" I said. We were going to the Hampton Hotel. This is where Cece and Gunther had their first kiss. It was during a truth or dare game but you can tell they both liked it. Me and Tinka planned to meet up here. She was bringing Gunther and I was bringing Cece. They needed to get back together. We pulled up to the hotel and parked.

"Rocky?" Cece asked, "What are we doing here?"

"Girls night out!" I said.

"And you just happened to pick the place where me and Gunther had our first kiss?"

"What?!" I said trying to sound surprised, "I totally forgot!"

"Pshh whatever," Cece said. We got out of the car and checked into our room.

"Room 407," I said. I looked at Cece and saw she was looking at the confidential guest list. Then all of a sudden her face lit up.

"Cece what are you doing?!" I asked.

"Rocky you said we were room 407?" Cece asked.

"Yes?" I said.

"Rocky!" She said, "Were in the room right across from where Austin Moon is staying!" She grabbed my hand and ran to the elevator. We clicked the button for floor four. When we got there the door opened and Austin Moon was standing with some red haired guy outside. Cece squealed. Then we saw Austins face lit up.

"Hey I know you guys!" Austin said.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yeah you're the dancers from Shake It Up Chicago!" Austin said.

"Oh ya the hot ones!" The red- haired guy said.

"Thanks," Cece said, "People with red hair are so smart!"

"Right!" Dez said.

"Come on Cece we have to go to our room," I said while looking at my phone. It said 7 o'clock and were supposed to meet Tinka in 15 minutes.

"Why don't we hang out?" Austin said.

"We cant, "I said.

"Oh yes we can!" Said Cece. Her and Dez linked arms and shouted "Red haired powered!" And skipped down the hallway. Me and Austin looked at each other and started giggling.

"Where do you guys want to go?" Austin asked.

"How about back to our rooms," I said.

"Or we can go cosmic bowling!" Dez said, They have a bowling alley here!"

"Plus the lighting makes my hair look good!" Cece squealed. Then she grabbed Dez and Austin's hand and ran down the hall leaving me alone.

"Awesome," I said to myself. I felt my phone vibrate and saw I was getiin a call from TInka. I answered it.

"Rocky where are you! Me and Gunther have been waiting in the room for thirty minutes!" Tinka said.

"Tinka," I said, "We may have a problem."

(ALLY POV)

Trish and Trent were sitting in lounge chairs talking while me and Dallas were sitting in the hot tub. Dallas looked so good with his shirt off, and had a stunning six pack. And I couldn't stop staring at it. I guess he saw what I was staring at because he said,

"You wanna touch it?" Dallas asked.

"What?!" I said.

"My 6 pack, you can't stop staring. Do you wanna touch it?" He asked me again.

"Well if you insist," I said. I traced the outline of his 6 pack and it felt really nice. He put his arm around me, but I hesitated.

"Oh im sorry Ally," Dallas said, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Well," I started, "No, I don't." I smiled at him and let him put his arm around me again. I looked over at Trish and saw she was having a good time. Her and Trent were laughing and he had his arm around her.

"So Ally," Dallas asked, "How long are you staying?"

"A week," I said, "Where are you from?"

"Miami, Florida," Dalla said.

"No way!" I said, "Me to!"

"Really?" Dallas asked, "In that case would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow?"

"Sure," I said while twisting my hair.


	7. Chapter 7: Great Plan Right?

(TINKA POV)

"You and Cece what?!" I shouted.

"We may have run into Austin and Dallas and she wants to hang out with them." Rocky said.

"Where are you guys were coming." i said.

"Were at the bowling alley," Rocky said.

"Alright. K, bye." I hung up.

"Tinka-bell whats going on?" Gunther asked with a worried expression on his face.

"Gunther are you good at bowling?" I asked.

"Sure why?" Gunther asked.

"Cause were about to strike Cece. And this is right up our alley." I said with wink.

(ALLY POV)

Me and Dallas were holding hands and walking with Trish and Trent.

"So whatcha guys wanna do?" Trent asked. I shrugged and looked at Dallas. Then we heard a noise. It sounded like… bowling pins?

"Oh yes!" Dallas and Trent said at the same time.

"What?" Trish asked and I nodded confused.

"Cosmic bowling!" They said and high-fived. Then through a door that was around 20 yards away. Me and Trish looked at each other.

"I hate bowling," Trish said.

"Same," I said then Dallas and Trent came out in their bowling shirts. They were tight and showed the outline of their abs.

"But I suddenly love it!" I said and Trish nodded. We walked over to them and went inside. The bowling alley was dark and there were neon lights all over. There was also a jukebox playing extremely loud music.

"Ima hit the bar, you ladies want anything?" Trent asked.

"Sky Vodka?" I asked and he nodded.

"I don't care just get me something with a lot of alcohol," Trish said. I giggled as Trent walked over to the bartender.

"Lets get a lane ladies," Dallas said as he put an arm around both of our shoulders. I nodded and walked over to the desk.

"Hello," The old woman said, "What size shoes?"

"6 and 7 womens shoes and an 8 mens for me," Dallas said. The woman nodded and put our shoes on the counter. "Lane 14," The lady said.

"I'll get Trent and you girls can go set up the lane?" Dallas said.

"Okay see you," I said and kissed him on the cheek. Me and Trish walked over to lane 14 and entered our names. As I was putting on my shoes I heard my name.

"Ally?" Someone said. I looked up.

"Austin," I said, "Whatcha doing here?" Dez walked up with a redheaded girl and another girl came up behind them who had dark Carmel skin. Then it hit me.

"Aren't those the girls from Shake It Up?" I said feeling a little jealous.

"Yeah," Austin said and put his arms around the redhead. She looked up at him and her cheeks flushed. A ping of jealously went through me.

"Whos Dallas and Trent?" Dez said while looking up at our screen.

"Umm," I said. Then Dallas came and put his arm around my shoulder and kissed me on the cheek.

"Whos that?" Austin said with an attitude.

"Im Allys boyfriend, and hey your Austin Moon! Big fan," Dallas said shaking his hand, "And this is my friend Trent." Trent waved and then put his arms around Trish. Dez winced. Austin cheeks grew red with anger then he put his arms around Cece. The three "couples" glared at eachother.

"Could this get any worse?" Dez said pouting.

"Im Gunther, and I'm Tinka, and were the Hessenheffers!"

"It just did," Rocky said. Gunther and Tink looked around at all the people who were giving them strange looks.

"Who the heel are these people?" Tinka asked Rocky.

"We could say the same to you," Austin said.

"Oh Austin Moon! Big fan, anyways…" Tinka saw his arm around Cece. Gunther did to and then put his arm around Rocky. Rocky sighed as Cece gave them a dirty look. Then Dez put his arm around Tinka who gave him a look that, if looks could kill, Dez would be a thousand years dead.

"Guys!" Rocky yelled and removed Dez's hand from her shoulder. "Were supposed to be having fun and this turned into a jealous fest!"

"Who's jealous?" Everyone said quickly as they moved their hands off their partners.

"Okay," Rocky said, "You all are driving me crazy."

"Who are you anyways?"I asked.

"Oh hi im Rocky, wbu?" Rocky asked.

"Im Ally and this is Dallas. This is my best friend Trish and this is Trent. You all know Austin and the red head is Dez. Your Turn."

"Well this is my best friend Cece, and this is Gunther. That's Gunthers sister Tinka."

"Wait!" Dallas said, "You came here with Austin Moon?"

"Yeah, Im his songwriter and we came for his performance on Shake It Up Chicago."

"That's crazy!" Dallas said. Then Trent nodded.

"Were your backup dancers!" Trent said.

(AUSTIN POV)

Awesome, just freaken awesome. That means I will have to spend more time with this Dallas kid.

"Well we better learn to get along cause were all going to spend a lot of time together." Rocky said and she got confused looks from everyone but Ally. "Lemmie guess, you're the smart one of your group also?" Rocky asked her.

"Yeah," Ally said.

"Awesome," Cece said, "Now can you explain what you mean?"

"Yeah seriously," Dez asked.

"And we know who the dub ones are," Ally said to Rocky with a wink. They both giggled.

"Well Me, Cece, Tinka, and Gunther are dancers on Shake It Up. Trent and Dallas are back up dancers for your act."

"I still don't get it." Cece said.

"Don't worry I don't either, I was just wondering if we were going to finally get to bowl." Dez said. Everyone nodded and went back to their groups. Me, Cece, Rocky and Dez went to our lane and Ally, Trish, Dallas and Trent went to theirs. Gunther and Tinka just sat at a table talking between themselves. This was a disaster , I thought, I could already feel the tension.

(ROCKY POV)

"Lets go home Cece," I said.

"Okay," She said sadly. We said our goodbyes and walked out to our car with Gunther and Tinka. Cece and Gunther kept giving each other dirty looks. When we got to our cars Cece got in mine and Gunther got in Tinkas. But we stayed out to have a quick talk.

"That was terrible Rocky!" TInka said to me.

"I know," I said sadly.

"What are we going to do?" Tinka asked.

"Nothing," I said, "We just have to let them do it themselves and if its ment to be then they will be together."

Tinka laughed. "You can't be serious?"

"Tinka, I couldn't be more serious. I wanna get of this ship before it sinks." I turned around and got into my car with an impatient Cece. Then we drove home to our apartments.

(ALLY POV)

Trish and I said goodbye to Trent and Dallas as they left to their rooms. Then we walked up with Austin and Dez to ours.

"Ally your not really dating that guy are you?" Austin asked me.

"Yes, yes I am," I said, "Why?"

"Cause you'll probably never see him again after this trip." Austin said.

"Well that's the thing," I smiled, "He lives in Miami to; he just goes to the other school." Austin's expression changed and he looked green like he was about to throw up.

"Austin are you okay?" I asked. He ran ahead to our hotel room and opened it and ran for the bathroom.

"What was that about?" Trish asked.

"I don't know?" I said. Was he upset that I was dating Dallas. I mean why would he care? He has that Cece girl anyway. At least I think he does. I walked with Dez and Trish back to the room. Dez went to check on Austin as me and Trish changed into our pajamas. We went to see if Austin was okay and he said he was fine.

Trish and I went back to our rooms and feel asleep. I was thinking about Austin. If he really was jealous because of me and Dallas that must mean he likes me, right? The thought of him liking me made me feel warm. I knew I liked him, but if he liked me… no. I was dating Dallas I couldn't think about other guys like that.

But I couldn't help thinking I was dating Dallas because I wanted to make Austin jealous.


	8. Review (dont have to read)

Okay guys this isnt a chapter i just wanted to catch everyone up on the story and make sure everyone knows whats going on

* * *

okay so Gunther likes Cece and Cece also likes him she is just upset at the way he talked to her. Cece also likes Austin, but not Dez, they are just good friends.

Dez likes Trish but Trish likes Trent. Trent likes Trish sort of, he just goes out with her so Dallas can get with Ally.

Ally likes Dallas and also likes Austin. Dallas really likes Ally, which makes Austin jealous because Austin likes Ally along with Cece. He doesnt like Rocky he just thinks shes hot.

Tinka and Ty like each other even though you havent had much interaction with Ty in it. Also you will eventually meet Deuce and DIna and they like each other to.

* * *

Okay so Austin is going to perform on Shake It Up with Allu but only Trish, Ally, and the Shake It Up cast know Ally is going to perform.

Also there will be more drama, and if you have nay ideas or suggestions please leave them in the reviews because i do read them and thank you or your input.

Also if there is anything you want more information on you can just PM me with the subject 'Becoming Famous'.

* * *

Thank you guys so much and i will be updating with a real new chapter sometime this weekened! Peace!


	9. Chapter 8: Say What?

Hey guys, im back with the new chapter. Sorry i rook so long to update, i had some writers block on my stories for a while.

* * *

(CECE POV)

"5…6…7…8!" Richard their dance choreographer said as he was teaching us the steps to the new dance. We had to perform this when we were background dancing for Austin. _Austin._I have to admit I've been thinking about him a lot lately, well… ever sense the night at the hotel. It was pretty crazy how it was like a freaken reunion and all her friends… and enemies… were there to. But whatevs it was probably a coincidence.

"Uh… earth to Cece!" Rocky said while waving her hand in front of my face.

"What?!" I said startled.

"Rehearsals ended thirty minutes ago!" Rocky said.

"Rocky! Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. I can't believe she just let me stand there like an idiot.

"Hello! I've been trying to get your attention!" Rocky said and stamped her foot.

I nodded. Now that I think about it I was kinda out of it for a second there. "Whatcha wanna do?" I asked.

"Hmm… how-"

"I know! Let's go meet up with Austin and his friend who has red hair like me!" I squealed. I forgot the red heads name and I feel pretty bad because it's like we have a connection. I mean our hair is like, the same exact color!

"I dunno Cece," Rocky said.

"Oh Rocky come on…" I groaned.

"I don't think you should get to close to Austin," Rocky mumbled.

"What was that, couldn't hear you?" I said sarcastically and annoyed.

"You shouldn't spend time with Austin."

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Because… because… uh … you can't," Rocky said.

"Rocky, im going to need a better explanation than that," I said while touching up my makeup in the mirror.

"I promise you I have a good reason why you shouldn't be all flirty with Austin-"

"Flirty? Who said anything about flirtyness?" I asked with a devious grin.

"Oh Cece, come on! I know you," Rocky said.

"Haha, true," I said. "But I'm going to need a good and legitimate reason from you to not hang out with one of the most famous people of our generation."

"Cece I promise this reason is so good, but I can't tell you," Rocky said.

I stared at her. "Really, that's your excellent reason?" I asked.

"Well…" Rocky paused. For once she had nothing to say.

"Rocky!" I breathed coming to a realization, "Are you jealous?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No!" Rocky said while taking a step back.

"You are!" I said while pointing my mascara at her defensively.

"Cece you have to trust me, im not tying to ruin your relationship." Rocky said. "Not like you had much of one anyway…" She mumbled after.

"Rocky!" I said looking offended, "I can't believe you would let your jealousy hurt me!"

"Are you kidding me right now Cece?"

"No, you're the one kidding yourself," I said. It was so obvious she wanted to take away my chances with Austin, so she could have him to herself.

"Cece…" Rocky said while trying to restrain herself, "I. AM. NOT. JEALOUS."

"If your not then why don't you want me to hang with Austin," I asked.

"Ummm I don't know if I should-"

"Oh come on!" I groaned.

"Fine you wanna know why?!" Rocky yelled.

"Yes!" My god finally.

"Cause Gunther is still in love with you!" Rocky's hands clasped over her mouth. I felt my vision become foggy. "Cece," Rocky started rushing over to me when everything went black.

(AUSTIN POV)

_Whack. Whack. Whack. "_Get up Dez!" I shouted for like the tenth time. I heard him muffle a groan. "Dez up!" I demanded.

"Fine!" Dez said sitting up looking very unhappy. "What do you want?"

"We have an appointment at Shake It Up Studio with Gary at noon." I explained.

"Oh…" said Dez while nodding his head, "What time is it now?"

"12:30!" I shouted and hit him with the pillow again.

"Ouch! God, will you stop that!?" Dez said, "And sorry I didn't mean to make us late." Then Dez stuck out his tongue, and I grabbed it.

"Ha!" I said.

"Et meh gah!" Dez said.

"Sorry didn't catch that, cat got your tongue?" I asked with a smirk. Then Ally walked in the door with a weird expression on her face. What was she looking at us like that? Then it hit me. Im standing next to Dez bed in my white tank top and black boxers holding Dez's tongue, while Dez is sitting criss-cross applesauce in his bed in only navy boxers.

"Oh hey,"I said and quickly let go of Dez's tounge.

"Hi…" Ally said, "Is it safe to come in, or are you going to grab my tongue to?"

"Oh yeah… uh… you just caught us at a weird moment." I said trying to explain. Dez nodded.

"Obviously…" Ally said, "Can I get the conditioner out of your bathroom? Trish used my whole bottle during her shower and you know she needs it with that big ball of frizz hair she has, so I decided to be nice and let her use mine but now-"

"Ally," Dez said, "Shut up! You know I hate the rambling!"

"Ouch Dez," Ally said.

I glared at Dez for a second and he shrugged. He has like, no brain filter. "Yeah, you can get the conditioner. It's on the black bag on the counter." I said. She nodded and walked into our bathroom door, then came back out a second later with the conditioner.

"Thanks guys…" She said. Everything was still pretty awkward from the 'pool incident' we call it. Actually me and Dez are the only ones I know of that call it that, but you know what I mean.

"Are you coming to the meeting?" I asked her.

"Um no, it was just for you and Dez cause your on the show, and Dez is filming part of the performance for the new music video. Remember?" Ally asked.

"Oh ya," I said. Geez I was just trying to make conversation.

"Hey!" Dez chirped in. Oh god, what will he say this time. "Why don't we all go out to eat when we get back? We need to discuss plans for everything anyways."

Oh thank god it was something not absurd. And it was actually a pretty good idea. Props for Dez.

"Actually Trish and I are going out with Dallas and Trent tonight-"

I sighed. "Excuse me?" Ally asked getting irritated.

"Nothing?" I said defensive.

"Austin if you have a problem with mine and Trish's current relationship arrangement, grow balls and tell me." Ally said.

"It's not that I have a problem-" I started.

"But just a while ago you told me that it was a huge prob-" Dez started to say before I hit him in the shoulder.

"Ally," I said, "I don't have a problem with Dallas or Trent, honest, it's just business is why we came here and I don't think it's right if they get in the way. I'm not trying to sound bitchy and annoying but there are still some things we have to get done. Example, we still haven't completely finished the song I'll be singing."

"We'll be singing you mean?" Ally said with a devious smile.

"What?" I croaked. Ally's going to sing with me?

"Trish didn't tell you? I get to sing with you on stage!" Ally said with a big smile.

"Ally that's so great!" I said and gave her a hug. She smelt nice. Wait what am I thinking?

"Okay, well I got to get in the shower," Ally said, "Bye boys!" And then she walked out.

I looked at Dez who was sitting there with a blank expression on his face. "Ally's performing with you?" Dez asked.

"Apparently," I said, "Why?"

"Well," Dez said, "Trish didn't think this through."

"Why?" I asked. It was just a simple singing performance.

"Shake It Up is more of a dance show, rather than singing. If Ally wants to be able to perform on stage, which she has to because Trish signed the agreement thingy for you guys, she is required to dance a little." Dez explained.

My eyes widened. "And as we all know Ally is a bad dancer," I concluded.

"Oh she's not bad! She is horrendous, terrible, terrifying, humiliating, embarrassment of a dancer."

"Oh thanks for that optimism Dez," I said.

"You're welcome buddy," Dez said while giving me a pat on the shoulder. "Hey what time is it?"

"Umm," I checked my watch, "its 12:55, why?"

"We still have to go to the meeting," Des said.

"Oh crap!" I said and ran out the door with Dez not so far behind. When I ran out I saw Trish and Ally applying make-up in the living room mirror. They used that one rather than the one in their room cause 'the living room one has better lighting' quote by Trish. I say Ally apply a little mascara and felt my body tense up. I didn't like the feeling that Ally was dolling herself up for someone other than me.

But then I got worried for another reason. We were going to be over an hour late. The traffic is always bad from our hotel to the studio. I hope we don't get in to much trouble. Around thirty minutes later we arrived at the studio parking lot and bolted out of the car. We ran inside.

"Garry, I'm here!" I said.

"Yeah," Garry said with his arms folded and an annoyed look on his face. "And your fired."


End file.
